Dallas And The Rovers: Survival
by Big-D Cowboy
Summary: John Dallas is the newest member of the Road Rovers and is the only human on the team. How will he adjust to being part of a superpowered team of dogs and what will happen when the team runs across some intersting things about events in John's life


**John and the Rovers: Survival**

_**Chapter ONE-Alone**_

* * *

Dallas, Texas

His alarm went off at 7:30 and he opened his eyes. He looked at the alarm clock and hit the snooze button. He looked around but saw nothing but really dim light around him, most of it barely coming from a window that was covered by a curtain. John raised his head from the pillow and yawned. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he rolled his neck and stretched his back. Rubbing his eyes he stood up and went to the window, and parted the curtains. The light flooded his room and he blinked his eyes a couple times. He turned and walked to his dresser and looked in the mirror. He was a light brown skinned guy, with the physic similar to Rocky Balboa when he fought Ivan Drago. He had black hair, brown eyes, and stood roughly at 73 inches tall or 6 feet and an inch. He looked to his left and plugged his iPod into a stereo and put on "Survival" by Eminem. He listened along with the lyrics and went to his closet.

He grabbed a white T-Shirt and blue jeans and put them on, adding a pair of white Nikes with the red checkmark outlined with black. He stood up and grabbed a collared blue button up shirt and left it open over his shirt. Finally he took a white cap with the Dallas Cowboys' star on the front and put it on his head. Grabbing his iPod he let the song play, reciting the lines "Cause I don't own no diploma for school, I quit! So there's nothing for me to fall back on, I know no other trades."

He shook his head as he reached down the bottom of the stairs. '_Funny thing is that I can relate to it…'_

He walked into the kitchen and made himself a quick plate of eggs and toast. He flicked off his iPod as he said a quick prayer to bless the food. He took a bite of his food and looked around and listened. There were no noises except the cars passing outside and the air conditioner turning off and on periodically. He took another bite and sighed. "And to think I used to think silence was a good thing."

He finally finished his food and put away his plate and grabbed a set of keys. He walked out the kitchen side door which led him directly to the garage where a yellow 2010 Mustang Super Snake with black stripes down the middle was parked. He let a smile cross his face as he hopped into the car. "Heh good morning beautiful."

Turning on the car he backed out the empty drive way he headed towards a florist shop. He parked up front and walked inside. He was greeted by an elderly blonde lady who smiled at him. "Hello John. Here for those flowers dear?"

John nodded. "Yes ma'am."

The elderly lady nodded and reached behind her and picked up a large bundle of red roses wrapped in a clear plastic at the bottom. He picked up the flowers as the lady smiled and said to John, "Good choice of flowers. She loved them for a reason."

John nodded, said goodbye and then left. About a good 20 minutes later he pulled into a cemetery and drove a bit before stopping and getting out. He walked about 28 steps from his car and stopped at a large, wide tombstone. He knelt down and patting the right side of it. "I know ya said mom loved red roses. So I brought some for her." He laid the roses on the left side then read the lettering on the left.

'_**Here lies Alicia Dallas. A beloved mother and wife. 1972-2013'**_

He looked at the right and read:

'_**Here lies Hector "Ace" Dallas. A brave patriot of the U.S. and a loving father and husband. 1971-2013'**_

John sighed then looked at the middle of the tombstone between his parents. He pulled off his hat and rubbed his face and let out a soft sob. He patted the middle of it and stood up, no longer wanting to stay there. He turned around and walked away. The inscription he had read in the middle of the tombstone read:

'_**Here is Angelica Ann Dallas. The unborn angelic baby girl.'**_

John got in his car and wiped his eyes and sniffed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

He put the car into first gear and drove away the cool Texas wind blowing and blowing leaves over the tombstone of the members of the Dallas family.

* * *

**I am redoing this story, this time better. My skills as a writer have gotten better over time, and I feel as if I am ready to actually write like I know what I'm doing. Any crictism is welcome as long as it isn't insulting to me. Let me know what you thought of it so far. Thanks and good night or good morning and of course,**

**Pura Sangre!**


End file.
